The Product of True Love
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: OQ one-shot written in response to a prompt: "Regina finds out she's pregnant and she's so excited she goes to tell Robin, but she forgets he's not there".


_**_A/N: This one-shot was written in response to a prompt I received on Tumblr: "Regina finds out she's pregnant and she's so excited she goes to tell Robin, but she forgets he's not there"._**_

_**_Well, enjoy the angst._**_

_**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters._**_

* * *

><p><em>It can't be. <em>

There was no way in hell she could be pregnant.

She couldn't give Leopold a child. After months and months of worthless trying, the healer had told them Regina was barren. That was why she had never used any kind of protection with Graham and Robin and nothing had ever happened. Until now.

She refused to let her thoughts linger on the possibility of a child for more than a second but she needed to be realistic. She had been experiencing morning sickness for a couple of weeks now, she felt extremely tired, her breasts were sore and, to top all of that, she had skipped her period.

But the moment she took a pregnancy test and it came back positive it would've been real.

_Just let's get this done with, _she thought before poofing herself to the drugstore.

It was past 7pm and thankfully there weren't many people around. The moment someone caught her picking up the blasted thing from the shelf she knew everybody would start staring at her. Not out of hate (she had, after all, slept with a married man). Most people understood the situation and they had been surprisingly understanding. No, they would stare at her with pity in their eyes and she didn't want it nor need it.

She picked a random pregnancy test and headed towards the check-out counter before anyone else entered the shop and, after she had paid, she erased the dwarf's memory. Just in case.

She wanted to get it done with, she truly did, but she was scared as well, so she tossed the box onto the bed and headed downstairs, where she busied herself cleaning and making apple turnovers.

She fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie and woke up to see the closing credits on the screen. She looked down at her watch. Past midnight.

She headed upstairs and was about to slip into bed when instead of touching the covers, her fingertips landed on the white and pink box.

This time she picked it up and headed to the bathroom. She emptied the box, read the instructions carefully then took the cap off the stick, peed on it then left the stick on the sink as she paced back and forth. She thought it was disgusting but taking an appointment to see Whale would've been far worse.

Now she just needed to wait. Three minutes. And they turned out to be the three longest minutes of her life. Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of the first time she had held Henry, of his first baby steps, his first word. She hadn't admitted it to herself before but the idea of having a baby of her own and getting to carry it in her womb for nine months thrilled her. It was something she had thought impossible until that moment and something she had always wanted.

The time was up.

Regina took a deep breath and picked up the stick. Two pink lines. Still incredulous, she checked the instructions again. Truth be told, it was idiot-proof.

Two lines. She was pregnant.

She was going to have a baby. Her own baby, whom she could spoil and love without the slightest fear he or she would be taken away from her.

"Robin!" She almost screamed as she ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom "Robin I…"

But he wasn't there.

He hadn't been there for six weeks now and for a minute she had forgotten, her mind refusing to believe she would have to raise yet another baby on her own.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and reached inside of her to find what little strength she had left to crawl into bed instead instead of falling to her knees.

She slipped her hand under the pillow next to hers to retrieve a green scarf. _His _green scarf.

It still smelled like Robin, that lingering scent of pine and musk that reminded her of home. That reminded her of him and his blue eyes and his kind, loving smile.

In moments like these she was glad she had kept it because she needed something of his, something that would make her feel as if he was still there with her.

She was lying curled into a ball on her side when she fell asleep, holding the scarf in one hand, the other lying protectively over her still flat stomach, with tears falling from the corner of her eyes and on the pillow, because she wished Robin was there.

But he wasn't. He was lost to her forever and he would never meet their child, not even know what their love had created.


End file.
